monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 6
''Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 6 ''is the upcoming thirty-eighth compilation album and the sixth Monstercat Uncaged album. Please Note: The Tracklist listed below is based on the Uncaged release slots on Monday & Thursday. Tracklist (Currently Chronological) | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Trivia Multiple Apperances * Slander (3) * Infected Mushroom (2) * KUURO (2) * Lil Hank (2) * RIOT (2) * Slippy (2) Extended Plays * You Don't Even Know Me, Running To You, and Hate Being Alone are featured on Slander's The Headbangers' Ball EP. * MELTDOWN is featured on Protostar's SEQUENCE EP. * Show Me is featured on Slippy's Flux EP. * Solid is featured on SLUMBERJACK's Sarawak EP. * We Stan A Good Puppo is featured on Lil Hank's EDM's Last Hope II EP EP. Long Plays *BLiSS on Mushrooms and Guitarmass are featured on Infected Mushroom's Head of NASA and The 2 Amish Boys LP. *I (Still) Dream Of You is featured on Kill Paris' Galaxies Within Us LP. Returning Artists * Aero Chord - Last Release - IV1 * Atmozfears - Last Release - 016 * Au5 - Last Release - IV2 * Crankdat - Last Release - UV5 * Darren Styles - Last Release - RLV4 * Dougal - Last Release - RLV4 * FWLR - Last Release - UV5 * Grant - Last Release - UV5 * Holly - Last Release - UV1 * Infected Mushroom - Last Release - RLV4 * Justin OH - Last Release - IV2 * Kill Paris - Last Release - UV5 * KUURO - Last Release - UV5 * Loosid - Last Release - 028 * Muzzy - Last Release - RLV4 * Noisestorm - Last Release - IV1 * Notaker - Last Release - IV1 * Pixel Terror - Last Release - RLV4 * Protostar - Last Release - RLV2 * RIOT - Last Release - UV5 * SCNDL - Last Release - 018 * Slander - Last Release - UV5 * Slippy - Last Release - UV5 * SLUMBERJACK - Last Release - IV2 * Stonebank - Last Release - IV2 * Sullivan King - Last Appearance - UV5 (As Vocalist) * Tisoki - Last Release - UV5 * Tokyo Machine - Last Release - RLV4 * Trivecta - Last Release - UV5 Returning Artists With No Previous Singles * Spag Heddy - Last Release - UV4 (As Remixer) Returning Vocalists * Dylan Matthew - Last Appearance - UV3 * Nevve - Last Appearance - IV1 * Sara Skinner - Last Appearance - RLV4 * Tim Moyo - Last Appearance - UV5 Debuting Artists * BLiSS * Clockvice * Lil Hank * Nytrix * TroyBoi * Will Sparks Debuting Vocalists * Delaney Kai ** (Though "Loving Her Loving U" is her first time being credited for a feature, she provided uncredited vocals in "She's A Killer" and "Rearview Mirror"). * Elle Vee * Foreign Beggars * Jacob Wellfair * Spencer Ludwig Debuting Musicians * Miyavi Category:Compilations